


Notos Aracne.

by CherryVampire



Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BUT I LOVED IT, Hurt Peter Parker, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, May is a Greek Goddess, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mythology References, Notos, Precious Peter Parker, Starker, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a Greek God, aracne, atenea - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Peter no recuerda exactamente cuándo fue la primera ver que lo conoció, o si alguna vez no lo conoció. En este universo se hace llama Anthony… el fuerte viento de lluvia revolviéndole los cabellos a su alrededor le susurra otro nombre…O en donde Peter es el alma gemela de Tony, o Notos, el Dios griego del viento.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Notos Aracne.

**SOUNDTRACK: "INTRO – PILULE BLEUE" – MAITRE GIMS.**

El frío viento de octubre le revolvía los rizos castaños. Elevó la vista al cielo y a pesar de ser de noche podía saber cómo la lluvia se avecinaba.

Sonrió.

Peter no recuerda exactamente cuándo fue la primera vez que lo conoció, o si alguna vez no lo conoció. Simplemente siempre ha estado allí…

En este universo se hace llamar Anthony… un empresario de renombre, con decenas de ceros en su cuenta bancaria y otras más de chicas detrás de él.

En este universo no se supone que recuerde… nunca se supone que deba recordar… pero lo hace.

_Cientos de ciudades, cientos de años, cientos de nombres… _pero el viento de lluvia a su alrededor le susurra otro nombre.

En este universo, y probablemente en muchos otros más, no pueden estar juntos. Algo dentro de él sabe el por qué… pero eso es lo único que no puede recordar…

El viento arreció a su alrededor mientras el hilo dorado apuñalaba el tapete sobre su regazo. Imágenes confusas pasaban por su mente con cada puntada nueva.

_Soberbia. Bordados. Una competencia. Tapices infames. Una mujer. Un castigo. Una soga. Un perdón. Un hombre. Nada._

Jadeó. Ahora recordaba… y el viento a su alrededor pareció recordar también.

Unas manos ásperas le acariciaron el rostro, girándolo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los del hombre frente a él.

En este universo no podían estar juntos… _porque ese era su castigo. _

-_Tony… _-susurró.

-Lo sé. – una mano le acarició el rostro, la otra le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Lo siento tanto, nunca pensé que supiera quien eras… -

Los pulgares de Tony limpiaron las lágrimas que ya caían por sus mejillas.

-No. Yo lo siento. Jamás debí de haberte puesto en aquella posición… _pero no pude evitarlo… me enamoré perdidamente de ti. _-murmuró profundamente, con la mirada triste pero llena de amor, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-_Oh Tony… _-Susurró, dejando que aquel Dios inmortal juntara sus labios una vez más.

El viento los envolvió en una ráfaga helada y la próxima vez que abrió los ojos se encontraba en la plataforma de aquella torre que tanto visitaba.

-_Te amo… _-susurró Peter, con la frente pegada a la de Tony, a milímetros de los labios del otro.

Tony volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso que era todo menos casto. Dirigiendo a Peter dentro de las dos puertas de cristal que daban paso a su habitación, recostándolo sobre las sábanas de seda negra.

En este universo, Peter era joven, muy joven… y Tony era alguien muy mayor para él. Pero eso no le impidió dejar que aquel hombre, a quien amaba tanto, le tocara de aquella manera. No le impidió disfrutar de las marcas rojizas que los labios y dientes de Tony le dejaba por todo el cuello y cuerpo.

Tampoco le impidió gemir con gusto su nombre una y otra y otra vez mientras Tony lo sostenía sobre su regazo, moviendo sus caderas de la manera más impura, susurrándole al oído, besándole con pasión una y otra y otra vez.

Oh y como lo había disfrutado. Las hojas de los árboles de toda Nueva York temblaron cuando el viento se alborotó al mismo tiempo que un jadeo ahogado salía de la garganta de Peter Parker.

-_Te amo… te amo tanto; hoy, mañana y por siempre… _-

Las palabras de Tony resonaron muy dentro de Peter, que incluso los otros universos pudieron sentirlo.

Ambos se amaron toda esa noche, por el tiempo perdido, por el no perdido, por lo que fueron y por lo que nunca llegaron a ser. Porque se amaron, porque se aman.

Hasta que todo se terminó y Peter tuvo que despedirse una vez más de Tony, con lágrimas amargas mojándole el rostro y sollozos lúgubres lastimándole la garganta.

Tony prometió volverlo a ver, volver a buscar hasta el último rincón de cualquier universo para encontrarlo de nuevo. Y Peter sabía que cumpliría su palabra y lo haría muy feliz… hasta que él terminara aquel tapiz y todas las memorias regresaran como un golpe al estómago, marcando el final de su eufemismo.

Ambos amantes se besaron por última vez en aquél desierto callejón antes de que Peter escalara la escalera de emergencia y luego entrara a su habitación.

Después de eso ni siquiera tuvo unos momentos para hundirse en su miseria, la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente y allí, mirándolo fijamente con esa mirada tan profunda y llena de sabiduría que alguna vez admiró tanto y que en estos momentos odiaba con todo su ser, estaba May.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? Pensé que te había ocurrido algo. –

Peter la miró con odio mientras más lágrimas caían silenciosas. La mirada de May cambió, endureciéndose.

-Lo recuerda… -exclamó, seca.

-Y estuviste con él… _de nuevo_. –

\- ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? –

May bufó, como si Peter hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo.

-Te di muchas oportunidades para redimirte… pero siempre regresas con él, una y otra y otra vez. Creí que después de todos estos milenios al fin habías aprendido… _pero me equivoqué Aracne. _–

-No tenías ningún derecho. Sí, era soberbio, pero no un charlatán y te lo demostré… ¿Y qué hiciste tú?... me condenaste, me maldijiste a vivir como una araña, pero sin ser una… simplemente porque me enamoré de un Dios y no de un simple mortal… -gritó Peter con dolor y amargura.

-Las cosas no son tan simples. Te advertí de mil y un maneras que tus acciones eran infames y que no deshonraras a los dioses… pero no te importó. Y ahora debes de pagar por las decisiones que has tomado. –

Peter la miró una vez más a los ojos, con el corazón roto pero el alma ardiéndole gracias a la rabia.

\- ¿Sabes que va a seguir buscándome, ¿verdad? –

Una lanza de oro se materializó entre las manos de May.

-Sí. Pero esto no va a funcionar jamás, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo. –

Nadie jamás reportaría el grito desgarrador que se escuchó dentro de aquel departamento cuando la lanza de aquella diosa se enterrara en el cuerpo de Peter Parker.

_Un poderoso tifón golpeó la ciudad de Nueva York toda esa semana, fuertes vientos arrancaron techos y árboles por toda la ciudad, el torrencial destruyó caminos e inundó calles… _

_May Parker pretendió ignorar el árbol que cayó frente a ella, bloqueándole la entrada al cementerio de Nueva York. Mirando una última vez a la figura alta y oscura parada frente a la lápida de Peter Parker antes de dar media vuelta. La lluvia se intensificó aún más…_

_Justo como si algún Dios llorara la muerte de algún ser amado._

**Author's Note:**

> INTERPRETACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA.
> 
> May Parker es Atenea, la diosa griega de la guerra, de la sabiduría, estrategia en combate, de las ciencias, la artesanía y de la justicia. 
> 
> Peter es Aracne, quien en la mitología fue una tejedora que alardeó de ser más habilidosa que la diosa Atenea, la diosa se enfadó, dio a la joven Aracne una oportunidad de redimirse. Adoptando la forma de una anciana, advirtió a Aracne que no ofendiese a los dioses. La mortal se burló y propuso un concurso de tejido en el que pudiera demostrar su superioridad. Atenea se quitó el disfraz y el concurso comenzó.   
Atenea tejió la escena de su victoria sobre Poseidón, el tapiz de Aracne representaba veintidós episodios de infidelidades de los dioses disfrazados de animales.  
Atenea admitió que la destreza de la joven era perfecta, pero se enfadó mucho por la irrespetuosa elección del motivo. 
> 
> En esta historia, Peter no tejió esas veintidós escenas de infidelidades, sino que tejió un tapiz con el retrato del hombre a quien amaba. Aquel hombre resultó ser Notos, el Dios griego del viento del sur el cual era el encargado de las tormentas, Tony en este caso. La diosa se enfadó demasiado ya que las relaciones entre los dioses y los mortales no estaban permitidas. May, advirtió a Peter que se alejara de aquel hombre para siempre y que dejara de deshonrar a los dioses. Peter y Tony se negaron, por lo que la diosa condenó a Peter a vivir como una araña sin serlo completamente (los poderes) además de a vivir por toda la eternidad alejado de Tony.
> 
> Miles de años han pasado y Tony siempre encuentra la manera de reencontrarse con Peter. Ambos son felices, hasta que Peter termina de bordar el tapiz, y en ese momento todas las memorias de su vida junto a Tony regresan. Cuando May lo descubre, debe de asesinar a Peter como parte de su condena… hasta que Tony lo encuentre de nuevo.
> 
> ¡Ahora sí! Dios, esta historia no tiene ni un gramo de sentido porque me ha salido de la nada hoy mismo porque acá en mi ciudad hay un viento tremendo y hace frío así que ¡yei angst! Bien. Tengo que aclarar que me he investigado todo esto en wikipedia y de ahí he hecho mis arreglitos aquí y allá, pero me gustó, siento que quedó decente. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y los kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> Twitter: candykyush | wattpad: cherryvampire96.


End file.
